


Morning Bliss

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Cullen wakes up in the morning in bed with his beloved. She looks particularly lovely, bathed in sunlight, and he can't help showing his appreciation.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelysector23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/gifts).



On the mornings when neither of them had to rush anywhere, Cullen always opened his eyes first, his years with the Templars ingrained deeper than any selfish desire to sleep in. It also allowed him those peaceful moments when he could watch Lily sleep, her face unmarred by any worry. There was something inherently wondrous in waking up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. As the first rays of sun barely peeked over the horizon and painted the bedroom in glorious shades of soft orange and pink, Cullen watched the light kiss Lily’s skin with a beautiful blush and felt himself fall even deeper in love.

He always felt unworthy of her regard, of her affection, but had accepted it nonetheless. He took her heart into his waiting palms and held it close, making sure to dedicate his paltry life to its protection. He would sooner cut off his own limb than make her suffer, so when she began to stir awake, Cullen wasted no time in placing a gentle kiss against her temple.

“Good morning, love,” he whispered, his voice still thick with sleep.

Lily smiled a lazy smile without opening her eyes and Cullen’s heart soared at the sight. How he had gotten this lucky, he would never know.

“You look beautiful,” he added in a dreamy afterthought.

It earned him a slitted glance of barely-open eyes, joined by slightly-furrowed brows; Lily seemed suspicious of his good mood this early on, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, she rolled back onto the mattress, lifted her arms above the pillows, and stretched, making tiny groaning sounds that sent Cullen’s mind into lustful overdrive. It didn’t hurt that all the extra movement made the blankets slide down, giving him a full view of her perfectly naked breasts. He really, really liked her breasts.

“Like what you see?” she asked, as if she didn’t know, and winked.

Cullen leaned in just enough to casually cup one perfect mound of flesh and gave the nipple a squeeze; Lily’s breath stumbled on an exhale.

“I _love_ what I see, my darling,” he replied with a smirk.

He knew she would retaliate, but even then he still gasped when she shifted onto her side - facing him - and reached down to touch his mostly-soft cock. Her small hand fondled him, taking care to cup his balls every-so-often, encouraging more blood to rush towards his groin. Cullen was getting hard - perhaps not as quickly as he would like, but it gave him more time to distract Lily by caressing her lovely breasts; she gasped every time he flicked a nail over her nipples.

“Cullen,” she keened in a needy voice.

She looked beautiful like that, eyes wide and lips parted with clear arousal. The soft morning light framed her in the most beautiful halo and Cullen knew how he wanted things to progress. He leaned in, kissed her plump mouth, and hummed.

“I want to watch you ride me,” he said quietly. “Please?”

There used to be a time when such a request would be met with lots of blushing and a possible refusal, but after a long time together their intimacy and comfort only changed for the better. Without a second thought, Lily flashed him a mischievous grin and pushed at his shoulders.

“Get on your back, then,” she commanded and he obeyed with a smile.

Even though they were old hands at this, countless times spent together in bed, it still felt like the first time the moment Lily sank down onto Cullen’s cock. That warmth, the tightness, the slick give of her flesh against his that never failed to make him gasp; it was wonderful and he wanted to preserve this feeling forever.

His thoughts derailed when Lily moved against him, making Cullen focus his attention on her again. She looked like a goddess as she gently rolled her hips, swaying her entire body with the rhythm of their love-making. Her generous hips twitched and bobbed as she rocked back and forth, steadily increasing speed. It brought his eyes back to her breasts as they bounced up and down, up and down, up and down - he once more reached for them, cupped them in his hands and squeezed. They were a perfect size for his hands and he loved playing with them.

She increased her tempo even more and now Cullen’s hips moved to match her in kind. The slap of flesh against flesh echoed around the bedchamber, joined by their rugged breathing and quiet moans. Lily was getting more and more focused, her eyes falling closed, furrowed. It was Cullen’s cue to let go of one breast, promptly wet his thumb, and press it against her clit. A loud moan ripped out of her throat and she paused.

Cullen frowned. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

She quickly nodded and resumed her undulating motion, albeit at a slower pace.

“I shouldn’t be this loud,” she murmured between one harsh breath and another. “People might already be awake.”

“People _do_ know what we do in bed, love,” Cullen grunted with a chuckle. “Besides, you know how much I like to hear you.”

Lily blushed a glorious crimson that actually showed on her honey-like skin and made her even more beautiful. Cullen gently bucked his hips against hers, making her gasp. Pleasure sparked along his spine, pooled and concentrated lower, making his whole core tighten. Thankfully, Lily was getting close, her thighs frantically twitching around his thrusting pelvis, while she desperately clutched his waist as she peaked.

Time slowed to a crawl as Cullen watched an orgasm ripple through Lily. She arched her chest towards him, right into his waiting hands, while he continued stimulating her clit and one of her nipples. Her cry of ecstasy started as a tiny whine at the back of the throat and grew into a scream that filled the entire room. She twitched and spasmed with smaller climaxes and he watched, adoring the way the rising sun framed her naked body in soft morning light, turning his lover into a creature made in heaven. She fell forward, completely spent and panting, while her hair cascaded over her shoulders and stuck to her sweat-slicked skin.

Her pleasure made certain, Cullen peppered her face with small kisses, wrapped Lily in his arms and rolled them over. She looked surprised for a brief moment, but then he entered her again and her eyes flitted closed.

“Oh sweet Maker, Cullen,” she mumbled incoherently.

One snap, then another and another, he moved his hips against hers with enough force to shift them against the bedding, but she didn’t seem to mind. Lily keened in a soft voice with every stroke he pressed within her, while her nails dug into his biceps, bringing him tiny prickles of added pleasure. It only egged him on, made him go faster, harder, more.

Cullen’s climax hit him much quicker than he anticipated, rushing through his body like a lightning strike. He roared his release, eyes open wide and staring at Lily’s shimmering gaze and gasping mouth. For that tiny fraction of a second, they were both suspended in time, sharing the highest level of intimacy that could not be duplicated. It was like looking in the face of the Maker and receiving his blessing, but instead, it was Lily accepting him into her body, with trust and willingness.

Afterward, they collapsed onto their pillows, panting and exhausted, but beyond happy. Cullen pulled Lily into his arms, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. She hummed with pleasure and for a little longer, they were peaceful together, undisturbed by the day’s upcoming responsibilities.

It was bliss.


End file.
